A Surprise for Christmas/Transcript
Matt: Hey honey, how was your day? Whitney: Ugh, I am so tired. Everything hurts. I just... ugh. Matt: Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Sounds like you could use some cheering up. Whitney: I just want to put my feet up and veg out for the rest of the- Mallory: Surprise! Jason: Surprise! Whitney: Ah! Mallory: Oh... Jason: Oh... Matt: Oh... What just happened? Whitney: My water just broke. Matt: Oh, thank goodness. I was worried you got too surprised. Whitney: Andy, I'm in labor. Matt: O-oh! It's too soon! You still have two weeks! Whitney: Oh, you're right. Well, why don't we just put all this water back in me and we'll be fine! Matt: I'm sorry, I knew you were super bummed about not being able to travel to see family this Christmas, so I wanted to bring your parents here and surprise you. Mallory: So sweet of you. Jason: Could have told us before Thanksgiving when plane tickets were cheaper. Whitney: Okay, hello, I'm having a baby right now. Mallory: Oh, I get to be here when my baby has her baby! Jason: I'm feeling very uncomfortable. My feet are wet. Matt: Should we call an ambulance? Whitney: No, my hospital bag is over here. Stephen: Happy birthday! Whitney: Ah! Jason: At this rate she'll flood the place. Matt: I'm sorry, honey, I invited grandpa Charlie too. I just wanted you to have a good Christmas. Whitney: So you told him to jump out and shiv me? Matt: Shiv you? Grandpa, why do you have a knife? Stephen: Get back here, commie! Matt: No. Whitney: Ugh, I just need a drink of water. Why didn't you warn me they were going to be here? Matt: Then it wouldn't have been a surprise! Natalie: Surprise! Whitney: Ah! Adam: Surprise! Whitney: Ah! Whose idea was it to have party poppers?! Adam: Why am I all wet? Matt: I am so sorry. I promise those were the last ones. Whitney: Andy! Take me to the hospital! Matt: Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Everybody, get in the car! Whitney: No, I don't want them! Matt: Everybody, stay here! We will call you when the baby is born. Jeremy: Surprise! James: We're missionaries! ...Okay. Matt: I did not plan that one. Whitney: I think I'm having the baby here. Matt: I will call an ambulance. Adam: Ask him how to get amniotic fluids out of shirts. Jason: Well, seems as good a time as any to see the new Star Wars movie. Mallory: Alan, our first grandbaby is being born right in front of our eyes! Matt: Okay, sweetheart, let's get you to a couch. Stephen: Happy birthday! Whitney: Ah! Matt: Ah! Grandpa! Where are you getting those knives?! Adam: Uh, this isn't working either. Natalie: Maybe try baking soda? Mallory: It's the miracle of life, Alan! Whitney: Ah! Jason: Ah! I can see the head! Mallory: I can see the head! Just one more good push, honey! Whitney: I can't, I'm so tired! Stephen: Happy birthday! Whitney: Ah! Matt: She's perfect. Whitney: I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present. Adam: Ugh, yeah, I burned the shirt. Stacey: Oh, would you look at that. A little Christmas miracle. Stephen: Happy birthday! Cast: Ah! Category:Season 8